


The Sex File

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show, One Direction
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Kisses, Love, M/M, Player!Michael, Smut, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn raised an eyebrow looking at the new girls. Her eyes lingered on the braided blonde before moving on. Spotting the tall lanky blonde she turned to Michael.</p><p>"Bet you can't make a sex file on that one." She stated nodding to the tallest girl. </p><p>"Are you sayin what I think you're saying?"</p><p>"Yeah you heard me," she said challenge lacing her tone.</p><p>Michael grinned looking at Zayn and raising his pierced eyebrow. Liam groaned as he heard those fateful words. Calum rolled his eyes leaning farther into Ashton. Ashton smiled leaning down and kissing Calum causing many girls to fawn over them.</p><p>"You're on Malik."</p><p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and Deals

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this written here but I'm going to rewrite or just add on and fix errors. :) I will be finishing this but this is pretty great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four new girls are now in school. What would be the fun in just letting them go? A bet is much too tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so revised chapter one the note will only be there for like a couple days then I will delete it and but it in the notes rather than it being a chapter.

The commotion of the lunchroom ceased as Nick shouted that this was the café where kids ate _unless_ it was summer time which is why there was a lack of kids. Everyone's eyes snapped over seeing the new girls surrounding him. He smiled at everyone wiggling his eye brows and sneakily grabbing the smallest ones ass. 

 

Zayn and Michael watched from their secluded little nook in the cafeteria with Ashton and Calum, the _second_ most popular couple in school. Zayn’s eyes lingered on Niall's body, mind briefly racing with thoughts on what she could do to _wreck_ the Blondie before moving on to look at each girl. There were four new girls and Nick Grimshaw was showing them around the school. Looking at the four she decided they were all fairly attractive especially the blonde.

 

(Niall) There was a tallish girl with pale white skin that was flawless with long blonde bleached hair in a braid reaching down to her bum. Her blue eyes shined at the new school. She wore blue jean shorts going to mid thigh along with a long sleeve blue sweater that was cut and re-sewn to show off her stomach and back up to a little bit longer than her bra. Speaking of bras she had breasts that were fairly large but not too big. How the school _allowed_ this Zayn had no idea. Her boots were tan and she was just all around gorgeous with pale skin, thin and curvy, bright eyes, pretty lips the full package in Zayn's opinion.

 

Her eyes moved to the shorter girl next to the braided blonde. (Louis) She was shorter by a couple inches than the blonde. She had feathery Brown hair cut to fall at her mid back bangs sweeping to to side. She had blue eyes as well but more sky instead of ocean. She wore a striped top that shows her midriff but not her back and bright red skinny jeans. She wore TOMS on her feet with no show socks. She had tan skin white teeth thin lips slightly rosy cheeks. Her breasts were small to medium sized and she was very curvy but slim. The little pixie seemed captivated by Nick while leaning heavily on the girl next to her who was taller by a lot.

 

(Harry.) She was tall and had long curly brown hair. She had sparkling green eyes plump full lips and pale milky skin. She wore a band singlet with a sports bra on underneath. She had on black skinny jeans and black boots with splashes of sparkles along them. She has several tattoos just like her shorter tan skinned friend. Next to her was the a blonde just a tad taller than her and a lot clumsier.

 

(Luke) The blonde had short cut blonde hair on and had pale skin. Blue eyes and thin lips with a little black stud perched on the side of her lips. She had small breasts and wore a tight band tee and skinny jeans. Black VANS were on her feet and she had on black eye liner defining her eyes.

 

Nick had wrapped up the tour and was now talking to shortie. The blonde besides the girl squealed as she saw Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth walking down the hall. They were the dream gay couple along with Calum and Ashton. They were popular and you were privileged if you knew them. They turned smiling as they saw Niall walking over. Niall tugged on Luke's arm turning her to see them. They stopped and everyone watched the exchange between two new girls and the most popular couple in the school.   
  
"Hey Niall and Luke." They said at the same time.   
  
"Hi! Oh my gosh it's been too long." Niall giggled.   
  
"Speaking of long time you look so different Niall I mean. No more awkward haircut or braces and tall curvy. By the way where did you get these?" Jack walked leaning forward grabbing her boobs.   
  
"Jack!" Niall blushed slapping his hands away.   
  
"I know it's so unfair. She went to having just nipples and a pixie cut to this." Luke whined gesturing to Niall.   
  
Niall blushed slapping her arm playfully. Louis heard them talking walking up behind Niall and sliding her arms around her front squeezing her tits.   
  
"Are we talking about these?" She giggled shaking them.   
  
"Yes. Now hands off please. They are gonna be sore all day now."   
  
"Wanna massage?" Harry giggled making grabby hands at her.   
  
"Maybe later Haz."   
  
They all laughed walking out of the cafeteria with Jack and Alex. All of the conversation started up again this time about the new four.   
  
Zayn raised an eyebrow looking at the new girls. Her eyes lingered on the braided blonde before moving on. Spotting the tall lanky blonde she turned to Michael.   
  
"Bet you can't make a sex file on that one." She stated nodding to the tallest girl.   
  
"Are you sayin’ what I think you're saying?"   
  
"Yeah you heard me," she said challenge lacing her tone.   
  
Michael grinned looking at Zayn and raising his pierced eyebrow. Liam groaned as he heard those fateful words. Calum rolled his eyes leaning farther into Ashton. Ashton smiled leaning down and kissing Calum causing many girls to fawn over them.   
  
"You're on Malik."

 

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

 

The very next day when Michael's motorcycle roared up unto the pavement of the school parking lot. Ashton followed behind with Calum in the passenger seat and Liam in the back. Zayn was seated next to him working on a sketch determinedly. 

 

Michael parked and slid his helmet off smirking at everyone who watched him winking at a few girls. He saw Luke and hurried to turn off the engine. When he went to holler at the girl he noted she was already with her friends. Zayn slid up next to him smirking. Michael snorted shoving the smaller girl. 

 

“Shut up Malik.” He hissed at her. 

 

Zayn rolled her eyes at him tucking away her sketch book. She had a smug grin upon her face looking up at her best friend. Calum and Ashton were making out on the hood of Ashton's car as Liam stood awkwardly sighing in relief as Nick waved him over. 

 

The slightly older man currently has the shorty glaring at him and the tall one with little ringlet curls under his arm. She was talking excitedly about some band that had monkeys? Liam didn't know nor was he very interested. 

 

“Liam!” Nick smiled at his friend teeth on full display. He used his hand to gesture at Louis, “this is Louis, spelt like Lewis but pronounced like Louie.” Nick smirked at the intense glare shot his way. 

 

The one with long curls stopped rambling and looked up. Her hands fell to her sides as she pulled her best friend close to her. “And this is Harry.” He finished extracting himself from the girl and smiling. He looked over Liam’s shoulder noting the arrival of Michael, Zayn, Ashton, and Calum. 

 

“Our other friends will be here soon so we should get going but well see you at lunch right Nick?” Harry asked smiling. 

 

Nick nodded sending Harry off with a wave and smacking Louis’ arse. The shorter one tensed but kept walking. 

 

“So then ladies how's it going?” Nick smirked. 

 

“Mikey is having trouble with talking to his next conquest.” Zayn hummed smirking softly. 

 

“Conquest? What am I missing here?” 

  
“Well…” Zayn leaned in whispering to Nick. 


	2. He Doesn't Even Like You (Yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally gotten a house, Louis and Nick seem cosy together, Liam's taken an interest to Harry. Niall almost spilled her secret to Zayn and Michael is putting the moves on Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this has taken so damn long but I want this to be better so I don't have to rewrite /again/ I hope you enjoy!!!

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Nick started hanging out with the four girls he was learning a lot about them. They were all Seniors just like all of Nick's other friends. They were looking for a new place to live seeing as they had enough money, Louis and Niall were loaded, but no where to live. Luke was rich as well but Harry made up for lack of money by being a fantastic baker and chef. They wanted somewhere that was big enough for four at least and something luxurious. Louis was a bit of a princess.

 

Speaking of Louis, the tan skinned girl had slowly gotten closer to Nick the two flirting with each other more than fighting with each other. Harry swore they almost kissed the other day. Nick had mentioned helping then and he had found a few good looking flats but Louis wanted a house and Niall wanted a backyard and Harry needed a garden. It was a bit overwhelming but eventually they found the right one.

 

Everyone was settled in their rooms and happy to be. Luke got the room that let the least amount of sound escape so she could work on her musical studies. Niall got the hardwood floored room not only for her frequent food spills but for her dance techniques. She totally had a stripper pole in her room. They let her because it was a great way to exercise . Louis got the biggest room because she can and she owns the most and Harry just shared with her but had a room so that if they fought, which rarely happened, she had a place to go.

 

They were best friends since like the dawn of time. It was perfectly okay for them to share and they did happily. They had finally settled into a routine and school was going smoothly. Nick had encouraged them to start hanging out with Michael, Zayn, Calum, and Ashton. Niall and Luke slowly opened up to the boys after the initial scare of not knowing them. They were a decent friend group but Zayn and Michael were very friendly with Niall and Luke.

 

Luke rushed downstairs her hair was in a small Mohawk and she had dark eyeliner along her eyes making the blue pop. She wore a nirvana crop top showing her beautifully toned stomach and a plaid skirt. Her legs looked so long in the items of clothing and she was stunning. Her cheeks seemed to glow in the light and there was a hint of glitter in her hair. She looked very stylish with bracelets and a few necklaces. There was a black leather jacket that went just below her breasts adorning her shoulders. Her black ankle boots accented her mile long legs. Collapsing into a chair she ate some food moaning gratefully.

 

Harry turned making Luke's eyes wander the flawless girls skin. She wore a sheer black top with a black bra underneath. The tattoos littered across her skin making Luke smile softly. She wore jeans that hugged every delicious curve of her lithe body. They had gems along the back pockets drawing attention to her bum that was curved slightly but not the glorious magnitude of Louis’. She wore some tan ankle boots with zippers on the sides rather than ties which like was sporting. They had a subtle splash of sparkles along the sides.

 

Niall came down in a black pencil skirt and a formal blue top. She smiled at the two making them take in her appearance better. Her hair was in big sexy beach waves and she had long eyelashes fanning over her rosy cheeks. Her eyes seemed the perfect size as they were enhanced with makeup. A golden watch was on her right wrist and she looked gorgeous.

 

“Nialler why so classy today?” Luke asked smiling at the blonde girl.

 

She moves her hair aside placing a napkin in her lap and in her shirt. “Well darling Lucas,” she took a bite offering compliments for the food. “I wanted to look classy today. Like I just really felt this outfit. Is that weird?” She asked softly. She bit her lip worrying a bit.

 

Harry was quick to assure her she looked amazing and they were just wondering.

 

Louis finally came down stairs drawing everyone's attention. She was dressed in a black bandeau hoodie dresses with some grey leggings. She had on some great tones and black tones for her eyeshadow and her cheeks were a nice rosy colour. She was smiling at the as she walked by with black Ugg boots. Everyone whistles at her as she turned her ass accented by the leggings.

 

They all ate and talked about school, what homework was due and what to eat for lunch.

 

“Well everyone we will have to go out because I do not have enough time to whip up lunch. But I do have pastries for dessert.” She said smiling at them.

 

Luke nodded racking her brain for ideas on lunch. Louis hummed softly as she thought. Niall perked up smiling. “There's this new veggie grill place down by the school. It doesn't have a crowd yet and is still fairly easy to like sat and go in a timely manner. We could go there, besides Alex and Jack went there. It was delicious.” Niall commented.

 

Harry and Louis nodded and Luke smiled. “That's perfect because it fits into my vegetarian diet.” She said.

 

Louis laughed softly. “You are such a weirdo.” She teased whilst Luke blushed.

 

“Oh whatever I know for a fact that I taste better now so suck my clit.” She fired back grabbing her plate and washing it. Going into the kitchen. She cleaned her plate and grabbed her keys waiting for the other girls.

 

They all piled into Luke's sleek black Cadillac Escalade. She drove carefully to school making sure everyone wore their seat belts. Humming softly to herself she paid attention to her speed and other drivers around her. When they pulled in she parked carefully the other girls getting out and continuing their conversation.

 

Luke walked along beside them not knowing enough to partake in the conversation. She saw Michael and Zayn approaching her and she blushed. Nick was already by Louis side chatting the smaller girl up. His eyes keep roaming over her body making her smile. Michael walked up to Luke smiling at the blonde girl.

 

“You look amazing today.” He breathed out his eyes roaming over her.

 

She smiled at him taking in his own outfit. He wore skinny jeans and a cut up Iron Maiden shirt. His hair was bright and very red. Luke smiled up at him leaning against him. Michael wrapped his arm around her slender waist glancing down. “You have the perfect stomach ofnr a belly button piercing girl.” He smiled at her.

 

She tapped her bottom lip humming softly. Her eyes wandered around the group seeing Louis laughing along with Nick. Niall was enthusiastically telling Zayn about the veggie grill they would be visiting letting Zayn know she was a vegan like Luke. Zayn was nodding along and smiling at her.

 

Liam hand wandered over looking at Harry shyly. The tall brunette was smiling at him shyly gently motioning him over. He came over and blushes softly.

 

“I'm sorry about rambling yesterday. It didn't seem like you liked the Arctic Monkeys all that much. So sorry for boring you.” She said gently.

 

Liam assured her that it was fine and he didn't know them well so he felt awkward. Luke smiled looking at her friends, before turning back to Michael. “Maybe you can take me to get one ?” She suggested.

 

Michael nodded enthusiastically about to ready to say something embarrassing but was stopped by the be. He breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the side of his car. They all went inside splitting up to go to class. Nothing really too exciting happened until lunch.

 

They all met in the cafeteria chatting a little before deciding who was going. Zayn, Calum, Ashton, and Liam were in Liam's car. Michael was on his motorcycle and Luke, Niall, Louis, and Harry were all in Luke’s car.

 

Luke took the lead with Michael following her car and Liam following Michael. When they pulled up Michael made a face at the idea of eating just vegetarian food. He sighed softly but then perked up when he could find out it that old wives tale was true. He _always_ wanted to know if a girl would taste better if she didn't eat meat.

 

Getting off his bike he smirked and walked in after the girls. His other friends followed close behind.

 

As they sat Niall and Zayn were close together Liam and Harry, Louis and Nick, Calum and Ashton, and finally Luke and Michael. Zayn smiled at the blonde girl next to her listening to her ramble on about the food here.

 

“Niall tell me about you.” She said to the blonde shushing her.

 

Niall blushed and right as she was about to speak a man with midnight black hair and stormy grey eyes came over. He smiled and winked at Zayn who rolled her eyes and focused on the menu. They all ordered their drinks and went back to conversing with each other.

 

“Well I would like it if you went with me for some _special_ shoe shopping.” She said.

 

Luke snorted as she heard this from Niall, Zayn's amazing face scrunched in confusion. Michael glanced over not seeing anything very amusing about it.

 

“What do you mean special shoe shopping?” She asked.

 

Niall giggled softly before taking a sip of water. “You may find out some day.” She said.

 

Zayn groaned in frustration before drinking some water as well. The same waiter came back and took orders before dissapearing. Michael tried not to have a completely bored expression on his face as he talked to Luke. That would make his job a hell of a lot more difficult if Luke didn't like him.

 

Michael smiled softly looking at the blonde nodding to her words. He did his best to keep his eyes off her breasts and was happy when food came so that he could take his focus off the fidgety blonde. Louis had been glancing over noticing Michaels utter _boredom_ and Luke's complete adoraration for the boy who could care less. She but her lip and decided to talk to Luke about it later.

 

They left shortly after smiling at one another as they departed. When they arrived back at school and rushed jn so they weren't late. Towards the end of the day Louis felt a deep pit of nerves wracking her body. She walked put of her sixth block and sighed softly. She _didn't_ want to break this kind of news to her best friend but it had to be done. As she rounded the corner to where Luke's locker was she winced biting her lip.

  
There against the lockers Michael was kissing the blonde girls neck and she was giggling softly grabbing things from her locker. She sighed turning away and going to Nick… **_maybe he had some advice for her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos it gives me passion to keep writing if I know its liked


	3. Getting To Know Our Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each pair gets some one on one time with each other learning new things and falling in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day I am on a rolllllll. I'm also working on Looks Can Be Deceiving the collab with the other author and were finally getting somewhere with it!

Louis walked up to Nick nibbling on her lip as she did so. She walked up to him as he was conversing with Ashton and Calum. They smiled and waved before Nick pulled her close. She gratefully melted into his side before snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of her name.

“Louis, are you alright?” Nick was asking.

She sighed softly before shaking her head. “No Luke's like always hanging off of Michael, and it's like, she's so caught up in him but he could give a damn about her and if she was okay.” Louis said feeling herself choke up slightly as she was speaking. “I mean he looked so _bored_ while she's pouring her heart out to him.” She finishes grabbing at the tissue Ashton is holding out to her.

Louis dabbed at her eyes and sniffled softly as she waits for anything from them. She missed the looks exchanged above her as she was fixing up her make up. They all looked at each other with unease dancing in their eyes.

“Louis darling Michael is not a very emotional person you know.” Nick started off.

Louis folded the tissue in her hands for something to do at the very least. Her eyes finally looked up at them and she nodded before taking a deep breath. “Alright I just can't have her get hurt because she's such a sweet girl and this would be one of her first relationships. She's new to this all and might end up being hurt and that wouldn't be any good.” She rambled worried for her youngest friend.

The three exchanged a look as she threw away the tissue hurrying to compose their features as Louis returned.

“Well I suppose that if that's how Michael is Luke has nothing to worry about.” She smiled brightly at them before turning to Nick. “So shall we go? She asked softly smiling up at him.

He felt some uneasiness in his stomach as he nodded and led her to his car ready to drop her off at home. He _knew_ that it was wrong to led Louis _and_ Luke on that all was fine when he was aware of the situation. Louis paid no attention to his behavior as he was hiding it well.

Luke was finishing packing up her things by her locker giggling as Michael held her close kissing along her neck and shoulders. She kept blushing as he did so before closing her locker turning around to press her back against the cool metal. Michael leaned in connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. She let her bag fall to the floor as he kisses her hesitantly kissing back. She felt Michael's warm lips pressing against hers the cold metal of the lockers against her skin and the warmth of Michael surrounding her. They broke apart to breathe Luke blushing and hiding her face from Michael's view.

He laughed softly in her ear picking up Luke's bag before lacing their fingers together leading to his bike. As he straddled the seat he turned to look at the tall girl beside his bike. “Gonna get on Princess?” he teased her the bike roaring to life as he waited.

Luke climbed on holding onto Michael for dear life as he laughed and rolled out of the school's parking lot. The blonde girl quivered in slight fear as he rode quickly.

Louis laid out on the couch painting her nails as Nick flicked through the channels of the television. She hummed softly as she waited for the lacquer to dry on her nails. She blew on them gently before looking at them making sure they looked good. She smiled before leaning against Nick noting that her nails were finally dry; Nick wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head before settling on a movie.

Luke was holding onto Michael staring at the road ahead of her; Michael was driving so fast it made her shake with fear at the time. She bit her lip hiding her face in Michael’s coat who laughed boldly. Michael turned his bike quickly riding up Luke’s driveway coming to a stop. The blonde girl slid off the bike her knees wobbly as she stood looking at Michael with wide eyes. Michael smirked at her before shutting of the bike putting up his kickstand, he slid off his bike as well taking a few steps toward Luke wrapping her up in his arms.

Louis looked out of the window as she heard Michael’s bike roaring in the driveway. She hummed softly leaning against Nick once more relaxing as she saw the two hugging. Nick felt that uneasiness in his stomach again as he _knew_ what Michael’s plans for Luke were. He cleared his throat looking at Louis whose blue eyes settled on his face waiting.

“Lou darling I wanted to tell you something-“he was cut off by the sound of Michael and Luke entering the house.

Louis narrowed her eyes before glaring at Michael turning away from both of the men before her. Luke stumbled over sitting next to her a smile plastered on her face. “Hey Louis.” Luke hummed curling close to her as she took off her shoes.

Michael forced a tight lipped smile her way taking a breath turning to Nick with a largely faked smile. “Hey Nick why don’t we get some snacks and drinks while the lovely ladies pick a movie?” he asked him while both girls nodded and grabbed for the remote.

Nick got up following a very angry Michael to the kitchen; once inside Michael rounded on him a deadly look in his green irises. “Look Nicholas,” he growled, “I don’t know what you’re playing at right now. You breathe one word to Louis about what I’m planning on doing and I swear I will make your life hell with Louis.” He threatened.

Nick gulped grasping the counter taking a step away from the angry Australian boy. He nodded looking at Michael with wide eyes not wanting to be hurt anytime soon. Michael nodded before grabbing some snacks and drinks brushing past Nick looking happier. Nick took a moment to sag against the nearby wall worry wringing his gut as he wanted to warn Louis and Luke but wanted to keep Louis in the end. **~ What have I gotten myself into? ~**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Niall twirled in the shoe store looking at Zayn with pure content in her eyes. She held the older girls hand leading her back to the heels and platform shoes _almost_ squealing as she looked over all of them. They were so gorgeous she couldn’t help but drag Zayn to look at every one they could. Zayn went willingly smiling at the blonde girl who was flitting from shoe rack to shoe rack.

Niall finally stopped reaching out to grasp the shoes before her; she held in her hands some sleek red boots with a five inch slim heel on the end. The white laces stretched up the shoes which would fall right below her knee cap. They looked so beautiful that Niall couldn’t help but scramble into a chair taking off her shoes sliding into the new ones. She stood happily spinning in a circle carefully looking in the mirror at them. They did not go well with her outfit however they would go great with her other _outfits._ She turned to Zayn who was watching her every move with interested caramel eyes. Niall blushed softly before stepping closer to Zayn spinning in a circle for her once more before stopping. She was finally taller than Zayn and it made her giggle softly. Zayn smirked as well pulling her close placing a lingering kiss on the corner of Niall’s mouth. Niall gasped as Zayn did this the older girl walking away to a new part of the store making Niall hurry to change her shoes and go after her.

Zayn smirked getting exactly what she wanted; Niall followed with the shoes in a cart looking for more. Zayn stopped and she pointed out a beautiful pair on the pedestal that Niall might like. They were pure white heels, a six inch heel, with a lace pattern on the front of the shoes. Niall hummed trying those as well deciding she liked them quite well. Niall smiled at her before placing them in the cart as well deciding those two would do for now. She led Zayn to the check out and paid for the shoes. Once they left the store Niall turned to Zayn with an expectant stare.   


“So now what?” Niall asked softly.

Zayn hummed for a moment thinking before smirking, “Show me what the shoes are for.” Zayn suggested.

Niall blushed softly at the older girl before shyly shaking her head. “Not yet there is more I have to add to my outfits and such for them.” Niall said sorry that she had to disappoint Zayn.

The older girl nodded even though she really wanted to see them. She hummed softly before shrugging as she turned to Niall. “I guess we drop the shoes in my car and get some food.” She suggested this time getting a more positive response.

**~ What are Niall’s activities? ~**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Harry was delighted to have Liam’s attention on her and she wanted to show Liam all of the cool things she had in her room. As they sat on her floor Harry was showing her several vintage items that she held dear to her _Artic Monkeys_ floating through the air. Liam didn’t understand why everything he was being shown was so important but he wanted Harry happy so he listened none the less.

Harry noticed his confusion and decided to later show him all of the things and decided a different route to take. She carefully tucked away her precious gemstones and knick knacks before turning to Liam with a smile spreading across her face.

“Liam I was thinking that you could go with me to get my newest tattoo!” She giggled looking at the male next to her.

Liam nodded before gesturing to his half done tattoo on his own person. “Yeah and I can get mine finished. This will be great.” He smiled happy to have something he knew about as the topic of conversation rather than vintage record players and vinyl’s. It wasn’t that he didn’t have interest it was more the fact that he didn’t know what most of those were and didn’t know what to ask about them.

Looking over at Harry who was looking at him as well, he jingled his keys making Harry laugh at his antics. They walked to his car getting in chatting about their carious tattoos on the way to the parlor. When they went inside Harry was intrigued by the carious designs and metal hanging around the place. She walked up to several of them eyeing them before finally making her way up to the front counter to talk with someone about an appointment her and for Liam.

A kind woman set them up with appointments before guiding them to chairs next to each other as the tattoo guns buzzed away. Liam looked over at Harry who was already looking at him. She blushed but kept her gaze steady on him as they got their own ink worked on. Liam decided that he wanted Harry in his life for a long time.

**~ She was worth it in a way that no one had been for Liam ~**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review lovelies as I'm excited to be making this story better for you all but I can only do that with feedback!


	4. Michael oh Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke may start to realize how much Michael doesn't care about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey oh! Another update for you loves.

It had been about two months since all of the girls had starting dating the boys. Nick laid back smiling as Louis babbled on about her nail art pleased with the girl he had. She was amazing in ways that Nick was only starting to understand and he loved the sassy girl who he got to hold in his arms. He felt unease pooling in his stomach at the thought of losing her when they were found out. He leaned back wincing internally at all the conversations he heard from Michael. 

 

_ FLASHBACK _

 

_ Michael huffed as he entered the trashy McDonald’s near his side of town. He hummed softly as he watched for Nick to enter as well. They both sat down at a back table after ordering and getting their drinks. Michael looked over at nick eyes cold and steely.  _

 

_ “She won’t put out dude. No matter what I do she won’t do anything. I got her on her bed the other day and we were heavily making out. Next thing I know were grinding against each other but when I tried to take anything off she would stop me and nothing!’ he growled angrily slamming the cheap plastic cup down.  _

 

_ Nick hummed knowing there was more to the story.  _

 

_ “I hate it. Do you know how many girls are trying to get in my pants right now and all I’ve got is a blonde who won’t do anything for me. I can’t touch her and she won’t touch me.” he growled lowly.  _

 

_ Nick swallowed his drink and took a bite out of his cheeseburger. Looking up into stormy green eyes he cleared his throat before speaking. “Michael you can drop the bet of sex is really all you want. Louis, Harry, and Niall are all worried about her. Worried for her and you’re not making it any better. You do know that she tells them everything too right?” he asked looking at the older boy.  _

 

_ Michael clenched his fist on the table before growling. “Of course I do. They’re girls it is what they do. What is your point?”  _

 

_ Nick sighed feeling the guilt bear down on his shoulders with much more force than before. “If you really want the new girl in the file you’re going to have to play by her rules. Face it Mikey you’re not in charge anymore. If you aren’t ready to fall in love I suggest you drop it now.” Nick stated solemnly before drinking the last of his soda and cleaning up his trash. He rose throwing the items away in the trash before stepping out into the now pouring rain jogging to his car.  _

 

_ Michael watched him pull away with tense eyes and a clenched fist almost breaking the flimsy plastic cup in his hands soda pouring out over the black tray soaking the food.  _

 

_ FLASHBACK OVER _

 

Nick’s mind kept returning to that conversation feeling some of the guilt ease off of his shoulders as he remembered his words.  _ If you aren’t ready to fall in love I suggest you drop it now.  _ Glancing once more over at Louis, who was applying a top coat to her nails he smiled softly deciding to enjoy the spitfire of a girl before it was too late. 

 

Luke sighed as she sat curled in her room looking at her wardrobe, she wanted to change it so badly. Take the rainbow of colors and turn them all into blacks and reds to match her depression. She knew Michael was getting upset at her because she wouldn’t do anything with him. She knew that because she wasn’t stupid, it was her first relationship but she knew what high school boys wanted. Delicately folding all of the clothes she set them into boxes as she grabbed her wallet and keys going to her car. She pulled out driving to the store picking out several jackets pants shirts and accessories to match her new look. She picked up some makeup and decided it was enough for the day.

 

When she arrived home she put all of her clothes through the wash then hung them and folded them into her closet. She looked over at her bedspread and peeled it off replacing the silken sheets with new jet black ones. The pillows on her bed getting grey cases on them along with her posters being torn down. She settled onto her new bed looking down at her last colorful outfit before slipping into the bathroom to shower and change. After a long relaxing shower her outfit consisted of greys and blacks as she stepped out of the bathroom. She tucked away her last outfit under her bed before slipping into her music room. 

 

Louis trudged up the stairs opening Luke’s door before gasping softly. “Wrong room.” she breathed closing the door and searching for Luke’s room. She looked through all of the rooms not finding the splashes of color through her room. Louis delicate hand knocked on the door, she hummed softly waiting for Luke to open the door. 

The blonde girl steeled herself for the upcoming confrontation, her slim fingers opened the door blue eyes refusing to meet the other girls. Luke flinched as Louis’ hand reached up touching her cheek. 

 

“Luke honey what happened?” She whispered pulling Luke close. 

 

The young girl hummed softly as she melted into her embrace feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Louis hugged her close shushing her softly. She led her over to the couch that sat in the corner of the room laying her down gently. Luke’s hot tears slowly slipped down her face and Louis gasped quietly at this, before holding her close in her arms. 

 

“What happened?” She asked softly. 

 

“Michael.” she breathed out before curling up in a ball and crying in earnest. 


End file.
